thediaryofawimpykidseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rowley Jefferson
"Rowley asked me if we'd be 'best friends forever,' and he gave me half of this matching locket he's always tried to get me to wear. - Greg about them becoming friends again. Rowley Jefferson is the signature Arabic serial killer in the Diary of a wimpy kid series. In popular culture, he has been described as kin to famous figures such as Hannibal Lecter and Adolf Hitler. Rowley is a devout Nazi, on multiple occasions he has articulated his hatred of Israel and Catholicism. During his career as a serial killer, he became known for his tendency to eat his victims, sometimes alive. During his career as a terrorist, he has committed and partaken in numerous genocides, for example: The Armenian Genocide, The Holocaust, and he even started the Rwandan genocide. He is also a whore. Personality Rowley is an immature boy in several ways. For example, he sleeps with a bunch of muslims, he likes his Saudi Arabian Bombs, and he even quit writing his popular comic, Death-to-America, because he needed time to play with them, and he also likes a singer called Joshie. On Christmas, he gets many childish things and he even gives Greg childish toys and he once even gave him a Big Dick. In the Rodrick Rules film, after watching a horror movie called, "The Foot," he got very scared and had to get his parents to take him home so he could eat them ealive. In Dog Days, he committed genocide while Greg tried to watch the horror movie, "Hello, You're Dead." Also, when he was sleeping, he got a nightmare that there was a chicken underneath him, which made him scream out loud. His parents calmed him down and Rowley went and slept in their room. He went in kiddie rides for little kids while Greg was in the terrifying ride called the Cranium Shaker. Also, his dad scolded him for pranking people with Greg. When it's his birthday, he goes to childish places and invites kids in his karate class who are about 5-7 years old and is happy even when he gets childish toys. He is also a fun, loving boy, that many like more than Greg Heffley usually. He sometimes has idiotic behavior which gets Greg Heffley and others into trouble. In Cabin Fever, he got a habit of saying "LOL" instead of laughing. Physical Appearance In the movie series, Rowley is an fat ass loser with long bowl shaped hair that is orange and is wider than Greg's, but his hair is golden brown in Rodrick Rules and Dog Days. In the book series, he has seven strands of hair that is flat on his dick and is hairier than Greg's. He has two large nuts and his mouth never appears to be closed, except for when he's in bed in the online book, page 58 of Cabin Fever, page 166 of Third Wheel, and page 29 of Hard Luck. In Hard Luck, since he started dating Abigail Brown, he combed his hair differently, and had eight strands rather than seven. Trivia *He appears in all of the books and movies, and the online version. *It is never revealed what country Rowley went to on his trip to South America in the book series, but the online book states that he went to Brazil for his trip to South America. Apparently, it is said in first film that Rowley went to Guatemala. *Rowley is ironically younger than Greg, as his birthday takes place during the first semester of school and Greg's takes place in the summer. *In the online book, Rowley is said to own a Playstation with 42 games. However, in the first film, Rowley is shown to have a Wii, meaning that he possibly upgraded his console. *Rowley has visited numerous places - he has visited Europe, Australia, and South America.